


Hey Jealousy (Part 1)

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Good Samaritan, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs is jealous when Tony comes home smelling of cheap perfume after going out with a frat brother, and entertains Sheriff Dupray's advances to make Tony jealous back, without success.Spoilers for s01e14 The Good Samaritan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continues the s1 story arc that started with [The Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151318).
> 
> I've been working on this on and off for a while now and it's been bugging me that I haven't finished it. So here we go. I'll have the final chapter for this tomorrow.
> 
> Title inspired by [Hey Jealousy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah5gAkna3jI) by Gin Blossoms.

So maybe it had started out sort of Tony’s fault. At least a little. Tony had gone out with a frat brother who was in town just for a few nights. It wasn’t like he and Gibbs had had big plans for the night, they were having a quiet night at home together. So when the call came, and Tony had wordlessly asked him his thoughts, he’d gruffly nodded and mouthed “go on” at him. But he didn’t want to say yes, and didn’t want to spend the evening alone with his boat and his bourbon. So he’d stewed about it, wondering why the hell it bothered him that Tony had gone out without him.

Then Tony’d come home smelling like cigarette smoke, stale beer, and cheap perfume. He didn’t deviate from his normal routine. He’d gone straight into the shower and as always, meticulously folded his clothes, putting them in the appropriate laundry hampers before he showered, and when he carefully slid into bed, he immediately snuggled up to Gibbs’ warm body, guilelessly tucking his face into the crook of Gibbs’ neck, one arm around his neck, and one leg in between his, Gibbs found himself wide awake for hours afterwards, despite having a warm and snuggly Tony sleeping soundly in his arms, tired out by the partying he’d done.

Gibbs tried to tell himself to get over it – Tony was a social creature. He liked to go out and hang out, and drink with his buddies. Gibbs did not like to do that. So it had always been understood that Tony went out without him. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone knew about them anyway, and if people thought that Tony was single and had a night off work, and an old friend called him up out of the blue, how was Gibbs supposed to say no? How was Gibbs supposed to restrict his extrovert boyfriend from activities that he loved? From his friends?

So even with his misgivings, Gibbs had just kissed him goodbye, and lain awake waiting for him to come home, too distracted to even work on the boat. He’d pretended to be asleep until Tony himself had fallen asleep on him, and then he’d lain there, absently rubbing Tony’s back, inhaling his sweet, clean, fresh from the shower scent, his favorite smell, second only to the smell of a completely fucked out cum-covered Tony. Only there was, in his opinion, still a hint of the smell of cigarette smoke and that stupid cheap perfume. Maybe it was only his imagination but that tinge of otherness tainting Tony’s scent just bothered him. And as he laid there, he burned with jealousy.

Who was it who’d draped themselves around his boyfriend, enough for him to still smell of cheap perfume, even after a shower? Had she wrapped herself around him like a limpet? Had she sat in his lap? Had she kissed him? Had Tony kissed her back? Hell, had Tony been fooling around with his frat brother – what was his name? Mark something?

Tony’s frat brothers were about the only people in the world that knew that Tony wasn’t particular about the gender of his lovers. Gibbs had met a few of them in passing. They were all young, hard-bodied, beautiful men, like his Tony. He couldn’t help comparing himself to Tony – the age difference between them, the fact that he was older and battered, difficult to live with, even more difficult to work for, that he had so much baggage to deal with – and he knew he wasn’t comparing favorably.

But Tony was his now. And it filled him with fury that Tony had come home suffused with unfamiliar smells, having gone out without him.

He tried to curb it. He trusted his young man. He did. Tony wouldn’t have cheated on him. Sure, they’d had their issues with fidelity in the past, but that had been before they were exclusive. And whatever else Tony showed the world, Gibbs _knew_ that he was more faithful than anyone he’d ever met and would never have done anything to hurt Gibbs. Not now, not after everything they’d been through together. He knew that despite his chronic inability to verbally express himself, that Tony loved him to distraction. He knew how deeply the young man felt for him, especially given the recent meltdown when Gibbs had taken his vest off from under his uniform at the marine recruitment center.

But for whatever reason, it all rubbed him the wrong way that night. And he laid in bed, barely sleeping, the irrational jealousy and anger burning brightly within him, needing an outlet.

In the morning, he went in to work before Tony even woke up, deciding that he needed time to cool down so he wouldn’t take things out unfairly on the younger man before he was even fully awake. But when he walked in on Tony pestering Kate to make him her emergency contact, impressing her by shooting balls of paper into the trash without even looking, grinning that sexy as hell grin of his at her, even implying that he should go to her place to inspect it – every word dripping with innuendo – he saw red. Any other morning and it wouldn’t have bothered him. All he would have done was smacked DiNozzo’s head to refocus him.

But this morning, he was already upset about the previous night and his reaction to Tony going out, and then stewing about it all night. And now here Tony was, whining and begging Kate to make him her emergency contact? Even though they were supposed to keep their private lives separate from their work lives, this morning he was finding it hard to do it. His jealousy was too strong. He kept thinking that maybe Tony _wanted_ to be with Kate – they were better suited in age, plus she was an attractive woman and he knew that Tony had of course noticed that. And well, she seemed a much better catch than he was. All he was was an aging, gimpy, grumpy bastard of a marine.

And then, their whispered conversation about Gibbs carrying two cups of coffee, and Tony’s playful remark about it probably being about one of his ex-wives, which of course Gibbs’ sharp ears heard. Gibbs was glad to get the call about a case. He stared daggers at Tony, anger burning in his blue eyes, but Tony just grinned happily at him, excited about a new case, following him around like a big puppy dog.

It was all Gibbs could do not to deck him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the crime scene, instead of bullying his way through, Gibbs had practically flirted with Sheriff Dupray to share jurisdiction of the crime. To _share_ it. With Charlie. Ha. And Tony had smirked in his face, as if he knew that Gibbs was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of him, except instead of getting a rise, Tony was amused. Gibbs could tell that he thought it was sweet that the sheriff was sweet on Gibbs. He wasn’t at all jealous or threatened, or at least not that Gibbs could tell. After Dupray – Charlie – had waved her perfumed wrist in his face, and called him ‘doll’ before walking away, Tony had come over with that look in his eye and Gibbs knew that he was dying inside, and having difficulty holding in his laughter.

_"Don’t say it, DiNozzo,” he’d growled at him._  
_“I wasn’t going to say anything.”_  
_“Don’t think it.”_  
_“Too late.”_

And again, it was all Gibbs could do not to deck him. That cocky son of a bitch wasn’t even the slightest bit jealous that a woman was coming on to him. He was confident and cocksure, and entertained by her attempts.

Gibbs tried to rise above it and gave Dupray his card when she prompted him. And when she pressured him, he finally scribbled his cell number on the back of it, the whole time aware of Tony’s warm and highly amused green eyes on him.

Gibbs began to regret not shutting Dupray down right away. It wasn’t like he was available – whatever Kate thought, Gibbs was in a committed relationship. And that he was leading her on in order to make Tony jealous – and failing horribly at it – only made it worse. He wasn’t the kind of person to toy with another’s feelings in order to get his way. He wasn’t the type of person to flirt for the sake of flirting. He didn’t know how to play those games. That was what he had Tony for – Tony flirted and charmed everyone effortlessly. It was second nature to him, like breathing. So Tony was usually the designated liaison, allowing Gibbs to bully and growl at everyone with impunity.

But now he had stuck himself as the contact between NCIS and the Sheriff’s office. And he could see the opportunistic glint in Dupray’s eyes. She would take all the credit for them solving this crime – and make no mistake, Gibbs had no doubt that his team would solve this crime – and Dupray would take the credit. She’d made it clear that it was an election year.

And now he was being pestered. She sent him boxes of evidence – not that he would complain about that – but she was insisting on calls in MTAC, and was calling his cell number enough that he had turned it off, fuck rule three. She was just in his ear and on his case throughout the case, especially when a second victim was discovered and then a third, making it a possible serial case.

And Tony, that fucking asshole, just watched it all with bright eyes, laughing inwardly at the situation. At the hole that he’d dug himself into with the relentless Sheriff. And it pissed the hell out of Gibbs and made him take it out on the younger man even more at work, barking at him and being so completely pissy at him that Tony spent the night at his own apartment – presumably alone. Although maybe that infernal frat brother of his with the hard body and the cheap perfumed woman was still in town and spending the night with him.

Gibbs pushed _that_ thought away angrily. That he spent the night alone under his boat was his own damned fault. He’d growled at Tony after work – not the at-work Gibbs anger that never bled into their home life, but the at-home Jet anger which made Tony retreat, with confusion and guilt in his eyes. But he refused to think about it. To think about the hurt and guilt in Tony’s green eyes.

When Charlie turned up, hair down, gussied up in her civvies, bringing the evidence that Kate had had trouble locating, and wrangled a dinner out of him, he had taken her down to the cafeteria with bad grace. There was no way the woman could miss it. In fact, after dinner, before she left, she’d patted his hand gently.

“You should talk to her,” she’d said quietly. “It’ll make you feel better. You’re upset with her for whatever reason, and she probably doesn’t even know why, given what I’ve seen of your stellar communication skills.” The mocking emphasis on ‘stellar’ was quite obvious. “Now, if you had actually been available, doll face, I’d snap you up, election year or not. But anyone can see you’re seeing someone and she’s so important to you that it’s tying you up in knots.”

He’d gawked at her but then she smiled and resumed her outrageous flirting, as if she hadn’t given him valuable advice. Meanwhile, his brain went into a spiral.

Could everyone tell that he was in a relationship? Was it that obvious that he was in love? Was he slipping? He started going over his behavior since he met Dupray, trying to see what it was that had given him away. More importantly, had he in his stupid fit of jealousy, given away the fact that he was actually seeing his very attractive, very charming, and very, very male second, Tony DiNozzo? And had been for three years?

He pulled back, finally controlling his emotions, really seeing the question and concern in Tony’s green eyes when he snapped at him – again – for seemingly no reason. He toned it down and even managed to smirk knowingly when Dupray took all the credit for solving the murders. But he’d been so harsh and unyielding that Tony hadn’t come around since the night he went out with his frat brother and came home, unknowingly attracting all of Gibbs’ anger and jealousy. Gibbs had telegraphed his emotions so effectively that Tony knew it wasn’t just the at-work Gibbs being a bastard, but that it had something to do with him – with them, Gibbs and him – on a personal level, that he didn’t go to Gibbs house after work the whole time. And Gibbs realized that, in his cocoon of jealous wrath, that he hadn’t gone to Tony’s apartment either, and hadn’t done anything to assure the young man that things were fine between them.

He resolved to fix this problem after work that night.

But that night, Tony still didn’t come to the house, probably still unsure of his reception. It didn’t take much to bring all of Tony’s self doubt to the forefront. Even after three years together, Tony would be the first to assume that Gibbs had given up on him. Had somehow gotten tired of him and discarded him. It was all he’d known. Gibbs knew that and had been on a path to try to fix this perception he had of himself by being the exception to the rule. But here, he’d been such a jealous, possessive bastard that he’d gone and pushed the poor man away.

So, after waiting around at his house for an hour with no sign of Tony, Gibbs grabbed his keys and set off, stopping to pick up beer and wine. Maybe Tony would heat up some of the lasagna he knew the man had in his freezer, and the wine would go nicely with it. And maybe he could apologize. He’d treated Tony unfairly and not given him the kind of trust that he deserved.

But when Gibbs opened the door, Tony’s apartment was dark and silent. He wasn’t home. Where was he?

All the jealousy that Gibbs had managed to tamp down burst back to the surface. Where the hell was his boyfriend, and why hadn’t he called to tell him he was going out?

Without thinking, he pulled his phone out and called him.

“DiNozzo!” Tony yelled into his phone. Gibbs could hardly hear him over the background noise – Tony was at a noisy place, with music and lots of people talking. “Hold on, Boss. Let me go someplace quiet!”

A moment later, it was much quieter although Gibbs could hear the sounds of traffic in the distance, and Tony spoke normally. “Boss? We catch a case?”

“No case,” Gibbs said gruffly.

“Um… everything OK, Boss?” Tony asked, his tone carefully casual.

Gibbs growled angrily. “Honey, where the hell are you and why aren’t you at home?” he demanded.

“Well, Mark – my frat brother – his flight back to Seattle was cancelled last minute and he called me to see if I could come out with him tonight. He’s leaving on the first flight out tomorrow morning,” Tony said hesitantly. “I-I didn’t think you wanted to see me tonight.” He sounded small, and insecure.

Gibbs sighed noisily. “Look. I’m sorry I was such a bastard these last few days. I always want to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah?”

The uncertainty in Tony’s voice was heartbreaking, and Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d been the one to make Tony feel this way.

“Yeah, honey. You have a fun night out and come home. I’ll be at the apartment, OK?” He kept his tone as friendly as he could.

“Sure?”

“Would I say shit if I didn’t mean it?”

“No. I guess not.”

“Good. So have fun with Mark. Take a cab home. Sounds like you might have had a few tonight.”

“I have,” Tony admitted guiltily.

“We can drive in together in the morning. And I’ll take you to your car after work tomorrow?” Gibbs suggested.

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

Gibbs suppressed a groan. He’d really gone too far in punishing Tony for no reason this time. Any second now, Tony would regress and start to call him ‘sir’ and get all weird about everything. Tony had always had a penchant to take the blame for everything, regardless of where the fault lay.

“Honey,” Gibbs sighed. “Look, I know I owe you an explanation. I don’t want to do it on the phone. You haven’t done anything and I’ve just been horrible to you for no reason. I’m a bastard. I know that. Come home and I’ll make it up to you. OK?”

Gibbs could practically see Tony nodding uncertainly with his quiet “OK.”

“Have a good time with Mark. I’ll see you later. OK?”

“OK.”

“We’re OK, honey.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, honey.” It surprised Gibbs that he hadn’t said that to Tony since the first night Tony had gone out with his frat brother.

“Mmm,” Tony mumbled, and now Gibbs could tell he was blushing.

“Don’t you forget it,” Gibbs added. “Love you.” And he hung up. He put the bottle of wine on the island and looked at it, thinking, lasagna still sounded good. He poked through Tony’s freezer and found a small-ish covered casserole dish labeled ‘Meat Lasagna’ in Tony’s scrawl and he pulled it out.

He dialed Tony again.

“Boss?” Tony was back in the noisy room. “Hold on, one sec. Let me just…” Gibbs heard a door slam and the muted sound of traffic again. “Everything OK?” Tony asked, still sounding subdued.

“If I want to heat up a frozen lasagna, what oven temperature should I put it in at, and for how long?”

“ _What_?” Tony sounded shocked.

Gibbs grinned. “Honey,” he said patiently, “please tell me what to do so I can heat up one of your little containers of lasagna for dinner?”

“You’re still at my place?”

“Told you I’d be here when you came home.”

“I don’t know why I thought you’d go back to the boat and come back later,” Tony chuckled, embarrassed.

Gibbs grunted. Tony was silent a little too long. “So? Oven temp? Duration?” Gibbs prompted.

“375. How big is the pan you have?”

“I don’t know? Nine by nine I guess?” Gibbs eyeballed it. “One of the ones you usually heat up for the two of us and we aren’t going to be around for leftovers.”

“OK, give it thirty-five minutes then.”

Gibbs set Tony’s oven to the recommended temperature and started to put the casserole dish in.

“Take the plastic cover off please, Jet. That’ll melt in the oven,” Tony told him.

“I’m not an idiot,” Gibbs huffed, guiltily tearing the cover off and tossing it into the sink with an audible clatter.

“Hmph,” Tony snorted.

Gibbs chuckled. “Alright, you got me there. Anything else before I toss this puppy into the oven?”

“You might want to grate some more parmesan on top so it gets even meltier.”

“I do like the melty cheese,” Gibbs found the hunk of parmesan in Tony’s fridge and the grater in a drawer.

“I know you do. Cover it with tinfoil.”

“Roger.”

Tony waited while Gibbs completed his tasks.

“Right, well, I think I’ve got it now,” Gibbs said, slipping the pan into the oven and kicking the door shut.

“Don’t burn my kitchen down, Jet.”

Gibbs made a sound of disgust. “Go and have fun. Play nice.”

“You’ll really be there when I get home?” Tony asked, suddenly sounding lost again.

Gibbs sighed and smiled into the phone. “Yes, honey. I’ll be here. Ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“And you’re not mad at me?”

“No. Never really was. I’m mad at myself more like. I’ll talk to you about it later.”

“OK then.”

“Love you, honey.”

Gibbs could hear the smile in Tony’s voice, “Mmm. See ya later, Jet.”

Gibbs disconnected with a smile. He put the timer on and went to the living room. Behind the cabinets he dug out the block of wood and whittling knife that he’d concealed behind some of Tony’s movies. 

Even though Tony never brought anyone home to the apartment, they’d decided early on to minimize their presence in each other’s official place of residence. So he’d hidden his whittling away. He spread the plastic floor covering that his OCD Tony had gotten him, toed his shoes off, settled in the recliner, and began whittling, waiting for the lasagna to be ready.

He thought about turning the TV on but that was really Tony’s thing. He was perfectly happy to sit and work with his hands, and think about Tony. Think about how Tony had reacted when he’d first confessed his love. He smiled to himself – Tony had not taken that well at all. There had been copious amounts of vomit involved in the beginning. Then when he kept on telling the young man those three words, he’d been so awkward. Tony’d gone through several different phases: the throw up phase, the ignore it all phase, the denial phase, the incredibly cute and awkward phase – not that Tony would ever agree that he’d been either cute or awkward even though he had been both –, the hopelessly blushing phase, and now whenever Gibbs said the words, he would respond with a quiet but pleased hum.

It was progress, Gibbs snorted to himself. Tony would probably never get to the point where he could say the words back to him, the man was too damaged for that, but Gibbs knew he felt it. Tony had just never been good at making himself completely vulnerable and opening himself up completely like that. Hell, who was? Certainly not Gibbs. But in this situation, Gibbs knew that he had to be the one to actually say the things he felt since Tony wasn’t going to be the one to do it. Gibbs found himself wishing that he would one day hear the words from Tony, but he knew it was unlikely. Maybe when they were old and grey and he was on his deathbed or something.

Although his treatment of his poor boyfriend had been just terrible these past few days so who knows if they’d get as far as their deathbeds. Gibbs sighed. He’d have to do his best to reassure the man again. And then he realized what he’d just thought. He wanted to be with Tony. Forever. He could imagine them growing old together. He could see Tony in another decade or two – distinguished, but still handsome. Still blushing and hmming him when Gibbs said ‘I love you’. Maybe Tony would be a few pounds heavier, maybe he would have some grey in his hair, and have a few lines in his face, but his eyes would be even more beautiful. He knew they would be. Maybe Tony would have his own team at NCIS, maybe he’d retire and give Tony the MCRT. Or maybe Tony would be the Director of NCIS – he knew Morrow wanted to groom Tony for more than just being a field agent.

Whatever the future held for Tony’s career, he knew the young man would age gracefully. And he wanted to be there to see it. Wanted to still be there, still loving him, decades later.

His heart pounded at the thought. He wanted to be there to grow old with Tony. He did. So he definitely had to fix this thing between them that he’d caused with his own childish behavior.

The oven timer going off pulled him from his reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Dialog excerpt from s01e14 The Good Samaritan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this posted last night - I was stuck in a terrible editing loop and then got sleepy so went to bed. I've been working on this chapter some more tonight and could still keep going but I thought I needed to just stop and post it. Anyhow, here's the chapter. Better late than never, right? :D

He woke up a half hour before the alarm was set to go off. He was in the bed that he’d made for Tony, and Tony was sleeping, almost all the way on top of him. Tony’s head was tucked in the crook of his neck, part of his torso on his chest, one arm slung around his neck, one leg thrown over both of his. He was completely pinned down, and he’d slept right through it. He’d gotten into bed last night, meaning to stay up and read until Tony returned, but the bed was so comfortable, and smelled of Tony, and he’d not slept at all well during the case, since he’d pushed Tony away, so he’d accidentally fallen asleep, exhausted by the emotions of the past few days.

It was a testament to how much he trusted Tony that he’d slept right through Tony coming home, showering and getting into bed with him. He sniffed Tony’s hair. It smelled of Tony’s shampoo and that clean, musky, entirely Tony smell – and there was no trace of smoke or cheap perfume, or anything else other than the perfection that was his boyfriend’s scent. He kissed Tony’s head and tightened his arm around the man, kneading his bare ass softly.

Tony moaned and stirred, but didn’t awaken. His hot breath on Gibbs’ neck was making his dick think it was going to be a good morning, indeed. He smiled, burying his face in Tony’s hair, inhaling deeply. He’d missed the man. Terribly. And here he was, in his arms, bonelessly sprawled all over him, smelling so enticing, and he was gloriously naked, all that bare skin and hard muscle on him, rubbing up against him. Tony’s habit of sleeping completely in the buff was only one of the good things about waking up in the same bed with him. Another was Tony’s tendency to wrap himself around Gibbs while they slept.

Gibbs moaned when Tony stirred again and snuggled his face deeper into the marine’s neck, his nose brushing his skin gently. Gibbs’ dick immediately hardened, and he began running both his hands up and down Tony’s back, ass, and arms. Tony moaned softly in his sleep, the sound going straight to Gibbs’ cock, making him even harder. Carefully, Gibbs rolled them over so he was on top, and he couldn’t help but drop soft kisses on Tony’s eyes and nose. The younger man scrunched up his nose and twitched his eyes but remained determinedly asleep. Gibbs smiled. And if Tony had been awake to see that smile, he would have prepared himself for an attack.

It was going to have to be a sneak attack now. Quietly, Gibbs reached into the nightstand drawer for the lube and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He slowly kissed his way down Tony’s body, smiling at Tony’s sleepy moans. He settled in between Tony’s legs and gently ran a finger up and down Tony’s soft cock, smiling in satisfaction as it started to harden at his touch. He leaned down and took the entire length into his mouth, easily managing the mostly soft dick. He swirled it around in his mouth, even nibbling gently, stimulating it with his tongue, lips and teeth. Tony’s dick hardened and lengthened in his mouth, until it was fully erect and touched the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and Tony moaned, pre-cum flooding his mouth. He pulled off and looked up – Tony was still fast asleep, but starting to rut, looking for his mouth again.

Time for a wake up call, he thought, grinning wickedly to himself. He wrapped his lips around Tony’s hard cock again, deep throated him and hummed as he pushed two fingers into Tony’s hole.

Tony sat up with a moan, fingers in Gibbs’ hair, blinking in confusion. Gibbs looked up from where he was and smiled around the hard cock in his mouth, loving how Tony’s eyes were already lust-blown despite just waking, and his hips thrusting, pushing his cock deeper into the older man’s mouth.

“ _Jet_!” Tony moaned his name, falling back on the bed, struggling to keep his hips still. “Jesus… Fuck!”

Gibbs scissored his fingers and began to stroke Tony’s prostate.

“ _Nnnngh_ ,” the sounds from Tony’s throat made Gibbs’ cock throb and pulse wetly against his belly. He slipped a third finger in and thrust in and out, ensuring that he brushed Tony’s sweet spot.

“Shit,” Tony swore breathlessly, panting harshly, pushing himself down into Gibbs’ fingers and up into Gibbs’ hot, wet mouth.

Gibbs pulled off Tony’s dick with a wet pop and smiled at him, his lips swollen from letting Tony fuck his face, saliva and precum dripping from his mouth. “Good morning, honey,” he sang, chipper as a cheerleader, his fingers continuing to fuck Tony’s hole.

“Please,” Tony begged. “Oh fuck, please. Please. Jet. Please.”

“What d’ya need?” Gibbs asked, maintaining his cheery tone, even though all he wanted was to bury himself in Tony’s tight hole. He wanted – no, he needed – to hear Tony beg for him this morning.

“Need…fuck, n-need you,” Tony begged, stumbling over the words as Gibbs stroked his prostate relentlessly. Gibbs could tell he was already close to losing it. “Shit please, please. Fuck me. _Fuck, please_!”

Gibbs grinned that wicked grin again, leaning down to lick the dribbling cock by his face, and Tony arched into his mouth, trying to get more friction. His whimper when Gibbs pulled his fingers out was the last straw though. Gibbs lubed his hard, impatiently throbbing cock, wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist and drove himself deep, feeling the younger man’s body opening up for him.

Tony practically wailed at the feeling of Gibbs bottoming out.

“OK?” Gibbs panted, worrying that he’d been too rough.

Tony arched up, trying to get Gibbs even deeper into his body. “Please,” he moaned. “Oh _fuck_. Please move. _Please_. Need you to… can’t… please…”

Tony was writhing under him and Gibbs began thrusting, too consumed now by his overwhelming need to feel Tony fall apart around his cock for any finesse or any teasing to prolong the torture. Instead, he moved straight to deep, punishing strokes, nailing Tony’s prostate, silencing Tony’s babbles as he fiercely kissed Tony’s lips, his hips continuing their snapping movements until Tony tore his mouth away, threw his head back, arched up off the bed and cried out, sounding almost as if he were in pain, as he messily came without Gibbs even touching his cock, spurting into the space between their bodies, spraying Gibbs’ belly and slicking his own with hot lines of come, then lying heavily on the bed, completely wrung out.

Gibbs continued to fuck into Tony’s boneless body, grunting with every thrust, sucking deep bruises into Tony’s collarbone before he climaxed, calling Tony’s name, coming so hard it felt as if he were spewing his brains out through his cock.

When he was finally able to push himself off the younger man, their chests and bellies almost stuck together with dried cum, Tony’s fingers were gently carding through his hair and caressing his neck and shoulders.

“Honey?” his voice was hoarse. “You OK?” He’d been completely boneless, his entire weight on the younger man.

Tony chuckled, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. “Think I should be asking you that question.”

Gibbs flashed a look at the clock. It was a few minutes past the time he’d set their alarm and he hadn’t even heard it go off.

“Think you passed out there, Navy Guy,” Tony said, his tone smug.

Gibbs smiled at him, nuzzling his neck. “Mmm, well. Can you blame me, Tube Socks? When I have a hot piece of ass like you in bed with me?”

“Is that all I am to you?” Tony asked playfully. “A hot piece of ass?”

“Never,” Gibbs’ eyes were suddenly serious. “Love you, honey. You’re everything to me.”

Tony blushed and wrapped his arms and legs around Gibbs’ body, pulling him close, completely ignoring the mess on his belly. “I know, Jet,” he whispered, kissing Gibbs’ neck. “I know.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Tony slowly put his legs back on the bed.

“We’re gonna be late,” he whispered, reluctant to break the spell of the moment.

Gibbs kissed him deeply. “I know,” he whispered back, before claiming Tony’s lips again. Finally he pulled away and stared down into Tony’s mesmerizing green eyes. “Honey, I know we need to talk. I’m sorry I fell asleep waiting for you last night. I want to talk but I don’t want to rush this.”

“We have to get to work,” Tony agreed.

“Tonight, OK? Come to the house tonight. It’s Friday anyway. Spend the whole weekend with me?”

Tony blinked and stared for a few minutes before he nodded. “OK.”

“Good. We can talk tonight. I’ll drop you off at your car and then you can come home. OK?”

Tony nodded again.

“Good,” Gibbs kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before he smiled. “It wasn’t anything you did, you know that right?” he said gently, knowing that Tony would need reassurances or he would start going over their every interaction, trying to pinpoint why Gibbs would have started acting the way he had. “It was all on me.”

Tony looked at him with doubt filled eyes.

“You’ll be kicking my ass when I come clean tonight,” Gibbs told him.

Tony snorted derisively, but responded enthusiastically when Gibbs kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth and moaning as Gibbs deepened the kiss.

“You hear me?” Gibbs asked him again when they finally separated.

Tony nodded.

“Good. Cause now we better take a marine shower so we can make it in to work before Kate does. I gotta keep her on her toes.”

Tony’s lips quirked up a little and he nodded again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate and Tony had cleaned up their dinner mess and put the leftovers away, Gibbs settled on the couch and pulled him into his arms with a sigh. For a long time, Tony stayed still, burying his face in Gibbs’ chest, quietly inhaling Gibbs’ scent and taking comfort from it.

“What happened, Jet?” he finally asked softly. “What’d I do?”

“Honey,” Gibbs scolded him. “Told you it wasn’t anything you did.”

“Something set you off. Not the case. You left early that morning when we didn’t have a case, and you didn’t leave me a note,” Tony said. “You always leave me a note if you have to leave early and don’t want to wake me.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t really want me to go out with Mark.” Tony said sadly.

“No, that wasn’t it.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“Well, not exactly,” Gibbs sighed, for once finding Tony’s ability to read people, him especially, inconvenient, forcing him to be painfully honest instead of giving him a chance to soften the blow. “Look. Yeah. I didn’t really want you to go out with Mark. But that’s cause I’m selfish as hell and I want you all to myself every moment we’re not working. But I know that’s not realistic and you have friends, and I wouldn’t stand in the way of your friendships. Hell, even I have friends. OK maybe one friend. And I know you always make yourself scarce when Fornell comes around wantin’ a chat. I appreciate you doing that, you know?” Gibbs cupped Tony’s face with his hand and gently made him look up into his eyes. “You deserve your own life and to go out with your friends. I wish we could go out together sometimes, but well, we both know what we do, what bad people can do to get one over on us, and what kind of world we live in. We both know that it’s not something we can do openly. At least not right now.”

“OK,” Tony looked confused, trying to look behind the words for the meaning of what Gibbs was saying.

“But I don’t know – I just suddenly got all insecure and started getting worked up about stupid shit, like thinking you were out with people your own age, and going out and seeing people. People younger, prettier, better looking, much less work, and a lot less complicated than me. And well… I just…”

“ _You freaked out_!” Tony gasped, eyes wide. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You freaked the hell out because I went out with my college buddy!?”

Gibbs felt his ears burn and knew he was pretty much blushing. He sighed. “Yeah. I freaked out.”

“You freaked out because I went out? But it’s not even the first time I’ve done it? I went out clubbing with Abby what, two weeks ago? And I didn’t get this from you then!”

Gibbs ran his hand on the back of his neck and pursed his lips. “Abby’s safe,” he finally said.

“And Mark’s not?” Tony was confused. “I’ve known him almost fifteen years. We rushed together. He was nice enough to take me home for Christmas one year.” Tony sighed, smiling softly at that memory.

“But I don’t know Mark. And you know – he’s your frat brother. You have a history together. He knows you. What you like. Who you like.”

“But you said you trusted me?” Tony started to frown now.

“I _do_ ,” Gibbs said earnestly. “It wasn’t you I didn’t trust. I-I… well, I thought maybe you should look elsewhere, you know? Cause I’m just some broken old man, and you’re beautiful and young. I thought maybe you _should_ look to your frat brother.”

“ _Ewww_ ,” Tony shuddered. “OK, I’m actually disturbed that you’re thinking of my frat brother that way because ewww, the key word there is ‘brother’. So ewww, no. I don’t want to look to my frat brother. Not any of them. Not enough drugs in the world to make that shit happen, Jet. So get that thought out of your head. God. Now I need to wash my brain out with soap. Thanks for that,” Tony rubbed his face. “Any frat brother of mine is off limits to me in every way except for platonic brotherhood. This is from all the way back. Got it?”

Gibbs nodded.

Tony eyed him balefully. “You should know that I’m with who I want to be with. I don’t want someone else. I want _you_. And if I ever hear you call yourself some broken old man, I’m gonna break you myself.” He finished, glaring fiercely at Gibbs.

“I _know_ all that,” Gibbs said quietly. “I know you’ve always been honest with me. Even when I’d prefer you to maybe lie to be kind, you don’t. And that’s a good thing.”

“But?” Tony pulled away. “Do you _want_ me to go? Don’t you want me anymore” he asked brokenly.

“No! God! No, honey,” Gibbs pulled him close and held him tight. “Never. Want you to stay. Always want you. But sometimes I can’t help thinking maybe there’s someone out there for you. Someone better than me. And I’m just in the way of all that.”

Tony pulled away and shoved Gibbs’ shoulder roughly. “Shut up,” he hissed. “There’s no one better than you out there. I’m right here. It’s been three years and I’m still here. Longer than any other relationship I’ve been in. Longer than all my past relationships combined – and I’m including Wendy in this. I _want_ to be here. I want _you_. And you said you want me. So you don’t get to just throw me to the nearest hot body you think I should be with because of some… completely mistaken view of who you think is best for me. I’m my own man and I’ve made my own decisions – well – since forever. So help me, if you try to pass me off to someone younger or whatever the fuck it is your mental math thinks I should get, I will walk away.”

Gibbs nodded, subdued.

“Even if you think it’s _‘best’_ for me, you can’t just throw me away like that!” Tony wailed. “Christ, don’t you think I’ve had enough people do that to me in my lifetime?”

Gibbs nodded again, allowing Tony to get it all out. It was better for him to yell and scream now than for him to sweep it under the carpet and put on a mask, all the while letting it eat at him on the inside.

“And the fact that you penalized me for this! Like I did something! I’ve been trying to figure out what the fuck I did wrong, what I did that made you want to leave me, and now, you’re telling me it’s cause _you freaked out_?” Tony was panting, his face red, fists clenched tightly, his entire body taut with tension.

“I know. I’m sorry, honey,” Gibbs said softly, not looking away from Tony’s tempestuous green eyes, wondering how it was that even now when the younger man was raging at him, Tony’s eyes made him think of the ocean on a stormy day.

Tony stopped talking for a few moments, and Gibbs knew he was trying not to lose his temper completely. He watched as Tony wrestled with himself, until his respiration slowed down and the color on his face receded to an attractive flush.

“Do this shit again and then make me think like I did something or I somehow fucked up again when I haven’t done anything, and I’m gonna fucking beat the shit out of you,” Tony said quietly.

“Think you can take me?” Gibbs asked, one eyebrow raised.

Tony huffed angrily. “Fine. I’ll hide all your woodworking tools and replace them with electronic gadgets!”

Gibbs growled. “That would be a dirty trick.”

“I know. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Tony rolled his eyes, his lips rising into a wry grin.

Gibbs grinned back, putting a hand on Tony’s cheek. “I’m sorry honey. I freaked myself out, as you put it, and then I took it out on you. And you didn’t do anything to deserve any of it.”

Tony nodded, biting his lower lip. “Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

After a long moment of Tony chewing on his lips, deep in thought, he finally sighed. “Besides…”

“Yeah?”

“You just told me the other day I have a claim on you. And I do. You know.”

“Do what?”

“Claim… you…” Tony said hesitantly.

Gibbs looked at him, surprised, heart beating wildly in his chest. Tony had never come close to verbalizing anything like this to him. “Yeah?”

Tony nodded, not looking him in the eye. “You’re _my_ old bastard,” he said softly, keeping his eyes averted. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Gibbs felt his face split open in a wide grin. “Yeah?”

Tony finally gave him a quick glance. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Gibbs grinned stupidly and pushed his fingers through Tony’s dark hair. “I don’t want anyone else either.”

“Well. Good then.”

“Yeah.”

“So next time cute little Sheriffs call you ‘doll’, and you give them that flirty grin of yours, you’d better be ready to start woodworking in the twenty-first century.”

Gibbs laughed out loud. “She get to you?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah, not really. But it was pretty goddamned funny to see though.”

“I thought I handled myself well with her.”

Tony snorted with laughter. “If by well you mean awkward as all hell, then yeah, you did. I’ve seen you put the moves on people before and that, Jet, that was not it. Why’d you do it? Why didn’t you just let me handle the liaison work like I normally do, and I could’ve shielded you from her?”

Gibbs shrugged, averting his eyes.

“Jet?” Tony’s eyes brightened. “But wait, there’s more!” he exclaimed, as if it were a late night infomercial. “C’mon. Tell me. What the fuck am I missing now?” he frowned thoughtfully as Gibbs blushed again.

Tony’s eyes widened and he gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. “No way!” he crowed.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, you’re dead wrong,” Gibbs told him gruffly.

“So, you _weren’t_ deliberately trying to make me jealous?” Tony asked in shock.

“Well…”

Tony gasped again and shoved Gibbs’ shoulder again, although there was no anger in it this time. “No!” he yelled, his eyes still wide and unbelieving but his lips cracking into a wide smile. “You were doing whatever that was – I refuse to call that flirting, Jet, because that’s just an insult to flirting. Whatever it was you were doing with _Charlie_ ,” the mocking emphasis on her first name that she’d insisted Gibbs use, “you did it to make me jealous! Because you wanted to give up on me, give up on us so I can go find some young stud or belle?”

“I told you I freaked out,” Gibbs mumbled, eyes downcast.

“Oh Jethro,” Tony sighed, before he started laughing. “Were you pissed that I was amused?”

“I was this close to punching you in the face,” Gibbs held up his thumb and forefinger, a hair’s breadth away from each other.

Tony’s laughs devolved into hysterical giggles, which made Gibbs laugh too. He loved it when Tony was reduced to giggles. He didn’t do it enough. When Tony finally regained his composure, he snorted delicately and gave Gibbs a look, one eyebrow raised.

“Regardless,” he said, “I… claim you,” he said more smoothly now. “And I don’t want to see you getting all first name-y and here’s my cell phone number, and definitely no awkward flirty grins with anyone else. You got me?”

Tony’s possessiveness made Gibbs’ cock jump in his pants. He nodded. “I got you.”

Tony nodded. “Should I call Charlie and tell her to lay off my man?” he asked, and then dissolved into giggles again. “Shit,” he huffed, trying to catch his breath. “I never thought I’d ever say anything like that!”

“Hey, don’t knock it,” Gibbs objected. “She was smitten with me!”

“You want to be brought kicking and screaming into the twenty-first century with regard to woodworking?” Tony threatened.

Gibbs laughed. “No,” he pulled Tony into his arms and began kissing his neck. “I want to stay here. With you.”

“Ha! Besides, she was more smitten with your solve rate. I know her type. ‘ _It’s an election year_.’” He imitated her voice.

Gibbs put a gentle hand on Tony’s arm. “Really. She could tell I wasn’t on the market. Told me to go talk to you. She gave me a wake up call, reminded me that I should talk to you about things.”

“She knew about… me? Specifically?” Tony asked, eyes wide with worry.

“Nah. Assumed I was with some woman.”

Tony nodded. He sighed, relaxing into Gibbs embrace. “I won’t go out without you anymore,” he said softly.

“No, honey,” Gibbs said forcefully. “I don’t want you to change anything. I love you because you’re you and I don’t want you to stay home when you want to go out. I want you to be you because you’re who I’m in love with. I’ll learn to deal with my own shit. I can’t keep getting so fucking jealous of everyone around you.”

“I don’t want anyone else but you, Jet,” Tony said, almost sadly, turning to face Gibbs and crawling onto his lap, straddling him. “Don’t give up on me. I-I know I d-don’t… s-say enough… th-things,” he stuttered. “But I… f-feel them. OK? And I don’t want you to change either. Cause you’re my mine, as much as you say I’m yours.”

Gibbs’ heart was filled to bursting as he pulled Tony’s head down and claimed his lips. “’M the luckiest fucking bastard in the world.” Lips, tongue and teeth dueled, kissing, lipping, sucking, nipping at each other’s mouths, making wet, slurpy noises as they lost themselves in the kiss.

“I’m sorry, Jet,” Tony pulled away, hiding his face in Gibbs’ neck. The older man could feel Tony’s eyelashes fluttering on his skin.

“Whatcha sorry for, honey? I think we’ve already established that I’m the fucking idiot in this one.”

Tony smiled a little at that, Gibbs could feel his lips quirk up against his skin. “I’m sorry I made you freak out,” he finally whispered. “I know I flirt too much and turn on the stupid DiNozzo crap too strong to random people I don’t even care about or even remember half the time.”

“Oh, honey. I know that shit’s not real,” Gibbs told him, gently petting his hair and kissing his temple, his other hand rubbing up and down Tony’s back. “I know when you wear a mask and when you’re the real you. That’s not why I got all fucked up in my head. It’s cause I just keep thinking you could do so much better than me. And I hated that thought.”

“Couldn’t do better than you,” Tony whispered. “I claim you,” he dropped an open mouthed kiss on Gibbs’ neck. “Don’t give up on me, Jet.”

“Never,” Gibbs promised him, rubbing his cheek in Tony’s soft hair.

Gibbs pulled him tight against his body and Tony tightened his hold of Gibbs’ neck, keeping his face tucked into Gibbs’ neck, plastering his body hard into Gibbs’. They stayed tightly wrapped around each other. Gibbs held Tony close, feeling his heartbeat finally slow down as they both come down from their emotional highs.

“I should get off you,” Tony finally said, his breath puffing on Gibbs’ neck, hot and arousing. “Door’s unlocked.”

Gibbs’ fingers ran down Tony’s spine, dipping into the back of his pants, cupping his bare ass. “Don’t care who walks in now,” he moaned when Tony ground his hardening cock against Gibbs’. Tony sucked on Gibbs’ neck, where his neck met his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but where Gibbs’ shirt would conceal it, and his long fingers ran all over Gibbs’ back and arms, pulling his shirt out of his pants and off Gibbs’ body. Suddenly there was a mad scramble as they both frantically undressed each other. Gibbs pushed Tony off to yank his pants down and off him, tossing them aside carelessly, catching Tony’s eagle eye noting where his pants went for retrieval later, and pulled him right back into his lap. Tony undid Gibbs’ belt and pants, and drew his hard cock out and with their lips meshed together, Gibbs reached into the side table drawer and pulled out lube.

Tony grabbed it from him, generously lubed Gibbs’ cock and rose up, pushing Gibbs’ cockhead against his opening.

“Let me get you ready first,” Gibbs objected, moaning when his cockhead brushed against Tony’s fluttering hole.

“Still loose from this morning,” Tony mumbled. “Want the burn.”

He pushed down and Gibbs’ head slipped into him, past the first ring of muscles. They both groaned.

“Don’t wanna hurt you, honey,” Gibbs sighed as Tony worked him in deeper. He moved himself up and down slowly, getting deeper with each downward motion, until he suddenly slid down hard, impaling himself, and Gibbs’ dick was all the way inside him.

“ _Fuck_!” Gibbs cried out, and Tony started riding him, not giving Gibbs a chance to catch his breath. He leaned back a little and the angle cause Gibbs’ dick to slide against his prostate, and he began keening. He slammed himself up and down in Gibbs’ lap, faster and harder, blindly clutching Gibbs’ biceps. Gibbs held onto Tony’s hips and began thrusting up into his body, matching Tony’s rhythm, and Tony screamed every time Gibbs slammed right into his prostate.

Gibbs fisted Tony’s leaking cock and began jerking him off in time, causing Tony to curse in multiple languages. And then Tony was screaming and coming all over him, hot come expelled onto his chest and belly, and Tony kept rocking on him until he thrust upwards, deep, feeling Tony contract around his dick, and he blew his load deep in Tony’s body, filling him with cum.

He held Tony tightly as aftershocks rocked his body, and he shuddered as Tony ground himself on top of him, milking him of spurt after spurt of come. Finally Tony collapsed onto his body, and all they could do was hold each other until they recovered.

Gibbs finally leaned back against the back of the couch, Tony still sprawled bonelessly on top of him. The movement caused his softened cock to slip out of the younger man, and he whimpered an objection before he sighed and stilled again. Gibbs held Tony close, running his fingers through Tony’s hair and up and down his thighs, from his knees to his ass. Finally Tony yawned.

“Keep doing that and I’m going to want you again,” he warned his lover.

Gibbs grinned and kissed his head. “Always want you, honey.”

“Sweet talker,” Tony teased. “Sorry I’m crushing you.”

“I like it,” Gibbs gathered him close, kissing his temple.

Tony sighed contentedly. He pulled his head up and put their foreheads together, one hand on Gibbs’ cheek. “Don’t see why you’d think I want anyone but you, Jet,” he finally whispered. “You really must’ve had one hell of a freak out.”

Gibbs fingered Tony’s lower lip, now swollen from his kisses. “Yeah. It kind of was.”

“I’m glad you’re over it.”

“Me too.”

They stayed that way for a minute before Tony kissed the corner of his mouth and tucked his face back into Gibbs’ neck.

Gibbs started chuckling.

“What?” Tony asked, still not bothering to move.

“I really had one _hell_ of a freak out, honey,” Gibbs snorted with laughter.

“Why’s it so funny?”

“God, I was even jealous of Kate!” Gibbs was shaking with laughter.

Tony sat up, eyes wide. “Kate? Kate Todd? Yea tall, brown hair, super fucking annoying?”

Gibbs nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“ _Why_?” Tony was completely flabbergasted.

“You were trying to get her to put you down as her emergency contact,” Gibbs laughed again. “It was a classic DiNozzo move. And it made me want to kill her. And you.”

Tony stared at him. “You’re not still feeling that way, are you?”

“Well, you did tell me to hire her,” Gibbs said, giving Tony a grin.

“Cause I thought she could take your grumpy ass and get the job done, back us up, and not bore me to tears!” Tony objected.

“And not cause she filled her suit nicely?”

“It didn’t hurt, no,” Tony said honestly. “But she used to protect the president, and she went with her gut and let us do our jobs. And she was learning your rules from the get-go. Morrow told me to look out for good probies.”

“Morrow told you _what_? When?”

Tony looked sheepish. “Uh well, I was at work late one night.”

“One of your sleepless nights?”

Tony shrugged. “Anyway, he had something in MTAC and then he asked what I was doing there and so I said I was working. Which I was. Then he said ‘Tell Gibbs to hire someone or I’ll find you a probie so you don’t have to be here at 3 AM, DiNozzo,’” Tony’s take on Morrow was startlingly accurate. “Then a week later we had that Air Force One case, and she got along with everyone and did her share of the work. Problem solved.”

“ _Morrow_ told _you_ to make me hire someone?” Gibbs asked sharply.

Tony pursed his lips. “Don’t kill the messenger, Boss.”

“Please refrain from calling me ‘Boss’ when you’re naked, on my lap, dripping my cum right back into my lap, _honey_ ,” Gibbs snarked.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, Jet. Sorry.” He snuggled back into Gibbs’ body. “Besides, you were telling me about how you’d _obviously_ lost your mind because you were jealous of Kate.” Tony started shaking with laughter. “Kate!” he giggled breathlessly. “Oh god, that’s the funniest fucking thing ever. _Kate_ ,” he shook his head as he giggled into Gibbs’ chest.

“Well, I’m glad that my break with reality is so amusing, Tony,” Gibbs smiled, pulling Tony close and kissing his head again.

Sobering up, Tony picked his head up and stared deeply into Gibbs’ blue eyes, fingers in Gibbs’ hair, stroking gently. “I’m just glad you’re back, Jet.”

“Me too, honey. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading this story and still being with me on the Couples Therapy series. I am planning a Hey Jealousy (Part 2) with another s1 episode but have nothing written yet on that. In fact I have so many ideas for this series that will hopefully get written out one day, so if you're looking for more Honey and Jet, hang in there.
> 
> This story came about because I totally giggled at Tony's complete and utter amusement at Gibbs' awkward flirting and then hiding from Sheriff Dupray and I thought, surely there's a backstory there. I thought you could tell that Gibbs regretted trying to get a rise out of Tony when the Sheriff went over the top with the flirting, and Tony just looked like he was trying not to laugh out loud. So I had to write this.
> 
> The song that I listened to was, of course, [Hey Jealousy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah5gAkna3jI) by Gin Blossoms.
> 
> And now, back to finishing up my Big Bang story. I'll be posting it on the 17th so wish me luck getting it all done and edited! No more procrastinating or getting into bad editing loops! :D
> 
> Thanks y'all :)
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
